The present invention relates to the treatment of brain function and more particularly, to approaches for accelerated learning and treating behavior problems as well as devices to accomplish the same.
It has been estimated that as much as ten percent of all children enrolling in the first grade in the United States demonstrate signs of learning disorders. In the year 2000, more than twenty million school children have been recommended or prescribed pharmaceuticals by schools and physicians as an answer to students with Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) or Attention Deficit with Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). People suffering from ADD or ADHD are faced with years of taking medications during formative years until they reach maturity. These individuals are generally not equipped to progress through advanced education or are unable to get or keep jobs. Additionally, such individuals often have an inability to meet with demands of other people's schedules and timetables or face simple environmental factors such as fluorescent lights in public buildings which can prohibit them from working productively for long periods of time. Such individuals also can suffer from sleep disorders which contribute to their general inability to be punctual while also contributing to weakening their immune systems, such symptoms being exhibited in lost days from work. Financial stress, emotional stress and the lack of self-esteem exacerbate the common tendency of these people to turn to coping mechanisms in the form of substance abuse or alcoholism.
Interestingly, neurofeedback research has identified a common thread in the EEG brainwaves of alcoholics. That is to say that individuals who abuse the use of alcohol demonstrate unusually low production of alpha waves even when their eyes are closed, as compared to the population that chooses not to consume alcohol. Of course, certain EEG Alpha/Theta protocols are designed specifically to remedy such a condition.
It is now a commonly held belief in the medical community treating patients with ADD and ADHD that such individuals for the most part have underactive central nervous systems. Therefore, it is not surprising to see individuals so inflicted self-medicating with excedrine, speed or cocaine as an answer to increase functional performance levels in attention span. While it may make these individuals feel like they can get things done within the timeframe of other individuals, the experience is short lived and the price has dangerous and costly consequences.
A number of other disorders affect both learning and one's effectiveness in today's society. Such disorders include dyslexia, dysgraphia, phonological processing problems, depression, anxiety, insomnia, brain trauma, as well as other learning disabilities substance abuse and behavioral problems. These conditions can effect an individual in minor ways or it can be so severe as to effectively incapacitate the effected person.
What is needed and heretofore unavailable is an approach to treat a broad range of learning and behavior challenges which confront more than twenty million Americans. An acceptable approach would be one where the treated individual can be placed back into the mainstream as quickly as possible and to avoid the need for ongoing, limitless reinforcement or conventional treatment modalities.
The present invention addresses these and other needs.